


Dog Days

by Capitol_Gee



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitol_Gee/pseuds/Capitol_Gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kobra Kid and Party Poison explore an old library with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

"Where are we going again?" Kobra leaned forward, squinting through the windshield into the afternoon sun. Part of him thought that Poison was headed this way on purpose.

"You'll see, just wait." Poison was grinning as he drove, and he didn't look away from the road.

Kobra slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes against the sun. He should have grabbed his sunglasses. "Are we at least close?"

Poison didn't answer for a minute. When he did, it was a sudden, "yes!" as the car pulled to a stop. Kobra squinted up at the building in front of him, using his hand to shade the sun from his face. It was a low brick building, with few windows. A faded sign out front read "District Library."

"Really?" He turned to Poison, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "A library?"

Poison nodded as he climbed out of the car. "Yeah, I found this place a couple days ago. From what I can tell, it's been mostly ignored."

Kobra clambered out of the car after his brother, jogging to catch up to Poison as he headed for the building. "Is there a way in?"

"Would I have come back if there wasn't?" Poison smirked, leading Kobra around to the back of the building.

The back was just as windowless as the front, presumably to protect the books inside. A small doorway was near he corner of the wall, the top half boarded up. The bottom half gaped open, exposing only darkness inside. Poison pulled a pair of solar-powered flashlights out of the bag he carried, tossing one to Kobra. "Let's go," he said with a grin.

Crawling under the boarded-up half of the door was easier than Kobra had expected, and when he stood up, he saw Poison had already started looking around. Kobra clicked on his flashlight, hoping it would last long enough to be of use, and swept it across the room. The beam of pale light bounced off of dozens of bookshelves, desks with comfortable chairs scattered about at random. It looked like heaven.

Poison was partway down one of the aisles of books, holding a slim paperback. "Look at this," he whispered, as if talking aloud would disturb the books. "Look at how many there are."

Kobra nodded, reaching up to let his fingers skim along the spines of the books as he walked towards Poison. "How's the condition?" he asked. They couldn't do much with the books if they were worthless, but if they were in good condition....

"Not bad." Poison handed the book to Kobra, taking down another. Kobra turned the delicate pages carefully, peering down at the faded words. They were still readable, and though the binding was liable to fall apart, it really wasn't bad, for having been left uncared for for so long.

The brothers started taking the books off the shelves and placing them carefully in Poison's bag. They might not get many carbons for them, but at the very least they would have some entertainment. Kobra made sure to grab some children's books for Grace; he wasn't sure if she could read and wanted to take the opportunity to teach her.

They had nearly filled the bag when a scuffling sound from the end of the row made Kobra pause. He put a hand on Poison's arm, drawing his brother's attention. "Did you hear that?"

Poison shook his head and they were both quiet, listening. It isn't long before it comes again, louder this time, and the brothers looked at each other, then headed down the aisle towards it. Kobra pulled his gun out of its holster slowly, silently, and Poison did the same ahead of him.

They rounded the corner of the bookshelf, finding another one of those tables, a square one, with three chairs pushed under it. A fourth lay on its side a few feet a way. The noise was louder here, an almost whimpering sound. They couldn't see where it came from.

Until something knocked away one of the chairs under the table, and a skinny, dirty dog crawled from underneath it, where the fourth chair had been. Kobra sighed in relief, stepping forward, past Poison, to see the dog up close. It was a tiny thing, obviously underfed and left to fend for itself. It was a wonder the poor thing was still alive.

"We can't keep it."

"I didn't say we should." Kobra looked back at Poison, who was watching the dog sniff tentatively at Kobra's hand.

"I know what you're thinking. And we can't."

"We can't just leave it here." Kobra gently stroked the dog's matted fur. It looked to be a dark golden color under all the dirt, but he wasn't sure. Ghoul would know what kind of dog it was.

"We have to, Kobra. We can't do anything for it." Poison didn't sound too concerned, but Kobra knew his brother, and he knew that Poison hated the idea of leaving the dog to starve as much as he did.

He sighed as he stood, brushing his hands off on his jeans. The dog whined as he backed away, stumbling after him in a search for more attention. Kobra knew the dog wouldn't be able to follow him out of the library. It was too weak for that.


End file.
